lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilhelm Gottschalk
Characteristics Appearance Wilhelm has a regular but close to athletic build and stands at 5'10. despite being in his 30's he actually looks to be in his 20's or younger. He has blonde hair. During possession he had oddly glassy blue eyes, his right eye however, seemed to have turned completely white, after being released from possession they returned to their normal blue, as a vampire they've taken a scarlet shade of red. He wears a mostly midnight blue fancy servant outfit and around his neck he wears a strange and old amulet, which he continues to wear despite it having lost it's effects. Possession Wilhelm had been in a possessed state for around ten years, this was the result of an amulet he was constantly forced to wear by the cult. This amulet suppressed his will among other things and made him obey King Vlad with unwavering and almost fanatic loyalty. This same amulet had also made him undying, freezing his age at 20. While possessed he began to express vampiric behaviors and mannerisms and apparently even developed some vampiric abilities. Personality During Possession Wilhelm was, for the most part, silent, impassive and very much without self-determination. He had shown to be quite fanatically reverent and submissive toward his master and was essentially a puppet to his will, pledging undying and unwavering loyalty to him. After Possession Biography Of noble birth, Wilhelm was born into the house of Gottschalk in Bellstead on the 14th of July 1987, a family which worked closely with the royal dynasty. As the firstborn son of his parents he was the heir-apparent to the family estate and it's wealth. His early life was relatively normal and his schooling years were found to be quite successful, and due to his family's connection to the royal family, he was able to meet several of it's members. One of which he befriended and happened to share the same name, Wilhelm, whom he visited frequently when he was free. However, the year he turned 20 was the year his life took a rather odd turn. He was invited to an event by his old friend Wilhelm, which he attended. however this particular day was the last time he was ever seen by anyone in bellstead, because at nightfall either during or after the party, he was kidnapped by members of the vampire cult and taken to their lair. But, he was not the Wilhelm they were looking for, their target was the royal Wilhelm and not the noble one. For whatever reason, the Vampire King: Vlad XII Xavier Haywards, ordered that Wilhelm be possessed, making him his servant from then on and eventually forcing him to wear an amulet to keep him that way, Wilhelm's will was now that of his new master's. Possession and life in the Cult Immediately after possession, Wilhelm lost a large portion of his memory and things like his personality had all but faded away. He was put to work as a servant and was overall fairly quiet in his first couple of years of being in the cult. For whatever reason, he was somehow able to pass off as a vampire to the other cultists despite being human, though this was more than likely due in part to him seemingly not aging at all, as well as the fact he appeared to develop vampiric behaviors and mannerisms such as the avoidance of the sun, a behavior which caused him to remain underground and outright refuse to go to the surface for the whole duration of his possession. During this time he picked up and began to practice with throwing knives as a sort of hobby on a mostly regular basis, he also essentially became known for his fanatical reverence and loyalty of Vlad, which gave most fellow members the idea that he was a lunatic. Etymology * Wilhelm is a German given name meaning 'vehement protector' and is the origin of the English name William. * Augusta is the feminine form of Augustus which means 'great or venerable' and comes from the Latin word augere 'to increase' * Gottschalk literally means 'servant of god' and is of German origin. Category:Fantasy Theme